Sacred Heart RPG Wiki
Welcome to the Sacred Heart RPG Wiki Welcome to the wikia page for the Sacred Hearts role-playing game on insane journal. Here you will learn everything there is to know about our game, and hopefully, it will encourage you to apply! Disclaimer: We own none of the images used in our game, they are strictly to help others visualize our world. All character names have been made up, and similarities between real or other fictional people is strictly coincidental. Premise.... There will come a time when the humans will lose hope, and fall prey to the desires of the wicked. Scores of powerful witches and warlocks, covens of cunning vampires, and other, stranger powers will fight within their own cultures and with each other for control of the world. Leaders from each sect will rise and try to proclaim dominance over the rest. The dichotomy between rich and poor, influential and weak, powerful and powerless, will become more pronounced. Decadence will be common and corruption, everywhere. It will be as I have seen. Now heed my warning, and prepare yourselves....... It has been over a hundred years since Seer Benoit spoke those words. A hundred years of relative peace between the different species. But now.... things are changing. Over in England, a dark force is rising. A powerful wizard whom many thought was vanquished years ago. Lord Voldemort has returned, and with him, brings questions about the peace of people everywhere. Suddenly, there are murmurs among the different sects, whispers that it will be Lord Voldemort who leads the witches and the wizards to power over the others. Of course, he must be stopped. Other species are pulling away from the group, looking inside themselves for their own leaders, for they mustn't be caught unaware. Surely, their own leader will rise up. Distrust is mounting, tempers are reaching a boiling point, and yet... still there may be hope. Nestled deep in the heart of Louisiana, there exists a school like no other. Sacred Heart University may look like your average private Catholic college, but then... when are things ever as they appear? You see, Sacred Heart is a special school for those who are considered "different". Here, your best friend could be a witch, or a demon. That popular girl next to you is a vampire, and that boy who helped you in Physics last week? He can change his shape. Can the students of Sacred Heart University learn to put aside their differences and work together? Well lets hope so, for if the youth of the different species cannot learn to work together, is there truly any hope for the rest of humanity? 'Frequently Asked Questions' CHARACTERS How many characters can I play? Each player is allowed up to 6 characters for now although we may allow more later. However, we do have some guidelines regarding this: * Please try and place your students in different years. This gives the game some diversity. * You must have a mix of genders. In other words, your 6 characters cannot all be female or all male. This helps balance out the game. * We understand that people cannot dedicate 100% of their time to being online. However, we do ask that you try to be active at a minimum of twice a week. Can I play someone who is not at school? Sorry, no! All outside events will only be reflected in news articles, letters, and other forms of written material. The scope of this game is being limited to students currently attending Sacred Heart. At this time Professors are also not available for play. HOWEVER if you wish to run a log with a Professor, please post up a side log in the community, and one of the mods will respond as appropriate. I want to play! How do I apply? Go HERE and fill out the application (please note that you MUST have a journal on insanejournal.com in order to play, don't worry, they are FREE). Post it as a comment to the entry and a MOD will get you set up ASAP. Once your character is accepted, you will be sent invites to the communities and may begin posting ASAP. We also ask that you then fill out the character bio sheet (located HERE ) and post it either as a new entry on your characters journal or on your characters IJ profile. PLEASE NOTE THAT CHARACTERS/PBS ARE ACCEPTED IN THE ORDER THEY ARE RECEIVED. WE WILL TRY OUR BEST TO KEEP THE CHARACTER LISTS UPDATED TO REFLECT ALL CHANGES. ''' Can my character be cross-species? Yes and no. If you character is a witch/warlock, dhampir or slayer/hunter, they can be transformed into a vampire by the transfer of blood. Other species cannot be transformed as they do not have human blood running through their veins. Although please note that if your character is transformed, they will lose some of their former abilities due to their new species. '''PLOT-LINES I have an idea for a plot-line I want to do. How do I share? We love players who want to get involved with the overall direction of the game. If you have an idea for your character, a group of characters, a general event (party, study session, etc) please share. We have planned a lot of events to take place in game but are always looking for more creativity to fill the spaces in-between. If you have an idea for a plot line, you can leave a comment to the entry HERE , and someone will get back to you ASAP. I just joined, can I establish friendships randomly? As long as you clear it with the characters first, I see no reason why this cannot be done. For the most part, all characters here are very friendly and easily approached. If you don't feel comfortable asking, you can always make a post in the OOC community with your character(s) names and some basic info on them (or the link to their bios) and I'm sure our members would approach you without a problem. How does species transformation happen? The only transformation that can occur currently is from one species to a vampire. This is done by sharing blood. The vampire will first drink from the victim then allow the victim to drink from them, usually through a cut in their arm or leg. Transformation takes 24 hours, which can be critical for the victim if they don't take to the transformation well. Death is highly possible, which is why this action is frowned upon at the school. It has been used in extreme circumstances, however. GENERAL Another player is godmodding my characters, what do I do? Contact the mods ASAP at sacredheartrpg at gmail dot com, and we will take care of it. Please include your name, the name of the character being godmodded, the name of the person doing the godmodding and links to examples of it being done. Another player is harassing me OOC, what do I do? Contact the mods ASAP at sacredheartrpg at gmail dot com, and we will take care of it. Please include your name, the name of the other person involved and links to examples of it being done (where available). What fandom does this RPG cover? The game is actually a mix of fandoms with a little of each to meet our original plan. It's based off of the Harry Potter fandom; with a little mix of Vampire Diaries, Vampire Academy, Supernatural and even a bit of Twilight not so much of that as the others as come on, we have standards here *laughs*. So you don't have to have strict knowledge of one particular fandom to have fun. Sacred Heart University Information Campus Tour Faculty Extra-Curricular Activities Surrounding Area Taken Characters / PBS Cast of Characters Adrianna Smythe Amanda Martin Beltania Dubois Bianca Baxter Brianna Alexander Bridgette Alexander Brent Hawthorn Carnissa Morgan Cassidy Johansen Corwin Kane Delia Meroux Derrick Jameson Donoven Fords Drew Murphy Eric Devil Evelyn Sharpe Jacob Grayson Jason Brydon Jeremy Evans Juliet Cooper Kevin Whitby Lucas Blake Lysandra Reid Nikola DeVil Piper Holden Rachel Thorne Riley Parker Rosemarie Taylor Sam Wharton Savannah Grayson Sean Maxwell Sophia Hawthorn Steven Scott Will Lancaster Category:Browse